massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
105th Division
The 105th Division is a small force of Systems Alliance veterans and special forces, dedicated to recon and scout the reaper forces in the galaxy. In some instances, it was also used as a guardian garrison being stationed on colonies with heavy risk of reaper attack within the Systems Alliance territory. While they can handle themselves in a fight, they mainly specialize in tactical assaults and stealth operations. They're of ten used as a distraction so the Alliance can evacuate colonists while the reapers are engaged with the gurilla fighters of the 105th Division. Most of the soldiers enlisted have been through special forces training, and those who have not are often veterans of the Systems Alliance Navy. Formation of the 105th Division The 105th Division was formed shortly after the attack on earth, and was quickly put into action during the galactic war. Their first tour of duty was on the garden world of Bekenstein, which fell to the reapers not long after the initial invasion of earth. Although Bekenstein was eventually lost, estimates say that because of the 105th's heroic actions, a total of 49.4% of civilians who wouldn't have made it were evacuated in time. This operation inspired soldiers all over the galaxy, and the 105th Division was quickly granted more resources. Bekenstein became the first of many succesful operations conducted by the 105th's hardened soldiers, and served as a beacon of hope to the rest of the Systems Alliance Navy. Operations The 105th quickly earned a name for itself among the various military organizations of the galaxy, and continued to prove themselves in the battles against the reapers. The 105th Division focuses on stealth and mobility, rather than the shock and awe tactics of the turians or krogans. They mainly use Normandy-class frigates as their strike ships, but because of the cost of just one of those frigates they are limited to standard alliance cruisers. Their unoffical moto is "Strike quick, strike hard" and they put it to good effect in every operation they're involved in, utilizing the highly-advanced Normandy-classed frigates to penetrate enemy lines quickly and effectively, while also laying down heavy fire down upon their enemies. The 105th also consists of several specialized departments, making the Division more flexible. The 7th Brigade makes up for what the 105th does not have in strength, by employing specialized shock troopers who've been trained for orbital and planetary assault, alongside deployments in hostile enviroments. The battle for earth During the final battle for earth, the 105th Division was mobilized and tasked with joining the Hammer ground forces group, to support earth's resistance as much as possible. The 21st brigade was tasked with taking down several planet-side Hades Cannons, to clear the landing path for the Hammer taskforce. They succeeded in taking down the most dangerous and vital cannons, but were cut down from the sky by anti-air weapons operated by reaper ground forces. This isolated and stranded almost the entire 21st brigade, who was outnumbered 10-1 against the relentless servants of the reapers. This forced them to entrench in a fortified building surrounded by several thousand husks, and defend it until Hammer could land and set up the FOB as was planned. However, the reapers had enforced their lines with more anti-air and Hades Cannons, delaying Hammer from arriving for a few hours. After several hours of intense fighting, the 21st brigade was overwhelmed by the reaper ground forces and was totally decimated by a sovereign-class reaper. It was mainly because of their sacrifice, however, that Hammer made it onto the ground with most forces intact. The rest of the 105th joined up with the Hammer taskforce and fought in the battle for London until they were forced to retreat. By the end of the battle, the 105th was left with less than 1/5 of their original forces, having lost several brigades and companies, including the 21st and 7th brigade. Sub-divisions The 105th is comprised of 7 brigades, each serving their own purpose but still trained for stealth and reconnaissance operations. These sub-divisions and their purpose are listed below: '7th Brigade' A company filled with hardened shock-troops, the 7th Brigade is the 105th's answer to heavy ground assault and urban warfare. '21st Brigade' The 21st Brigade is more speciliazed in stealth operations than full frontal assaults, often silently spearheading the assault by taking down anti-air cannons and high-value targets before the invasion force arrives. '11th Brigade ' The 11th Brigade is often seen upon as the hammer of the 105th Division, packing stealthy but extremely deadly firearms and heavy-armored tanks and vehicles. '4th Frontier Force' The 4th Frontier Force did not start out in the 105th Division, but was transfered from the 3rd Division following the battle of Bekenstein. They are trained for every situation, but does not specialize in any field. '23rd Brigade' The 23rd Brigade specialize in artillery support and orbital bombardments, and often cooperate with the 21st Brigade. While not as strong in combat, they compensate for that by delivering absolute perfection in their artillery support. '15th Brigade' The 15th Brigade is often tasked with holding vital objectives or reinforce colonies in risk of reaper attack. These battle-worn veterans knows their way around the battlefield better than most, and work excellently in teams. '31st Brigade' The 31st Brigade is a company of elite engineers able to repair and maintain equipment on the fly even in the most harsh battlefields the galaxy has to offer. They are often acompanied by tanks from the 11th Brigade, who supports the engineers with heavy fire support. Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Military Branches